AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST LOVE
by Aisisres
Summary: Ámame como si fuera tu mejor y ultimo amor. Yῡri conoció un ángel, un chico de cabello plateado el verano pasado pero nunca tuvo el valor de hablarle, él se fue y con él toda la motivación que tenia de estudiar la carrera de traductor e interprete. Este verano Yῡri se dio cuenta que si no aprueba sus clases del idioma ruso lo sacaran de la carrera por suerte su bello ángel regreso.
1. Chapter 1

_**AS IF IT´S YOUR LAST LOVE**_

 ** _Capitulo I._**

Pasar un momento en esa playa solo me recordaba cómo fue que lo conocí los días fueron contados pero no he podido sacarlo de mi mente.

 _Cuando lo vi por primera vez me di cuenta que la vida nunca dejaría de sorprenderme, nunca podría aburrirme si me mantenía viéndolo por horas y encontré mi motivación._

Fue una tarde después de salir de la universidad estaba lloviendo y como era costumbre tenía el ánimo por los suelos y el estrés acabando con mi poca integridad; los tantos proyectos y trabajos por entregar eran realmente fastidiosos, por suerte ese día lo tenía libre y no había necesidad de permanecer más tiempo bajo la lluvia aun cuando tenía una sombrilla para cubrirme de las violentas gotas que caían desde el cielo.

Últimamente la lluvia no me traía la misma seguridad que antes cuando me cubría.

Mi universidad estaba un tanto lejos del lugar donde pasé mi infancia y a pesar de vivir en los dormitorios que estaban más cerca de la universidad que mi ciudad de origen Hasetsu pensé que ese día que tenía la tarde libre de mi empleo de medio tiempo; escaparme de mis deberes escolares y pasar un momento a visitar el altar de mi pequeño amigo aunque eso incluyera aguantarme un viaje de 45 minutos en autobús.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar a la casa de mis padres como siempre me acobarde y de regreso camino a tomar el autobús pase a lamentar mis penas a la costa de mi ciudad natal.

A pesar de que cerca de la universidad había una lluvia torrencial ahí lo único que quedaba después de la tormenta eran las pequeñas gotas de roció sobre el césped y árboles, la arena aun un poco húmeda donde al caminar con mis zapatos llenos de ella dejaba las marcas mis pisadas y entonces después de que el sol se metiera y la luz de la luna fuera la única que alumbraba apareció un ángel frente a mí que me dejo anonadado, la luna con su brillante halo solo hacía que su cabello largo y suave color plata brillara más que ella misma pero sus ojos azules como el cielo lucían desoladores, la tristeza en su rostro no hacía que se viera menos apuesto y en ese momento anhele algo con más fuerza que nunca, que de sus ojos no solo se pudiera ver la tristeza y la melancolía sino, la felicidad más grande y completa que alguien pueda tener; nunca me sentí realmente atraído a alguien más de esta forma tan intensa que hacía que me quedara inmóvil y justo cuando deseé acercarme un poco más, el deseo solo quedo en mis pensamientos porque cuando menos lo esperaba un chico rubio mucho más joven y bajo que el chico de cabellos color plata apareció de la nada gritando en lo que parecía ser otro idioma; era claro que ambos eran extranjeros y aun que el más joven seguía gritándole, el chico de cabello plateado solo rio y le sonrió uno poco pero aunque su risa no llegaba transmitir alegría, me di cuenta de lo masculina que era y lo apuesto que el lucía, después de que hablaran un poco más ambos chicos se fueron por donde habían llegado dejando me a mí solo viendo el rastro de sus pisadas en la arena.

El recuerdo todavía seguía marcado con fuego en mis memorias como si fuese ayer el día que lo había vivido cada parte de mi ser se quedó anhelando el verlo nuevamente llevándome a ese lugar (la playa) en repetidas ocasiones cuando lograba tener la tarde libre, algunas veces no conseguía siquiera verlo pero en otras en donde se me concedía el deseo de encontrarlo solo lograba verlo desde lejos y nunca pude llenarme de valor para hablarle en este punto creo que es algo tonto querer volver a la playa por que como llego se esfumo de mi vida y me arrepiento no haberle hablado nunca.

Mi vida no ha cambiado casi nada más que el hecho de que en mi carrera de traductor e interprete decidí agregar un idioma más después de investigar y ponerme a consultar diversas palabras pude darme cuenta que el idioma que hablaba el chico de ojos azules era el ruso y que lo tome tratando de poder entablar alguna vez alguna conversación con el pero me di cuenta que era realmente malo en el idioma y no he avanzado mucho desde entonces.

Es un día lunes por la mañana y tengo la cabeza hecha un lio el día de ayer Pitchit mi mejor amigo invito a Guang-hong y a su novio Leo dos compañeros nuestros de la universidad a nuestro cuarto en el dormitorio de estudiantes a estudiar para un examen importante donde al final terminamos comiendo cuanta comida chatarra trajeron y tomando cervezas las cuales no supe de donde saco Pitchit en resumen los cuatro quedamos hechos un desastre al principio me negué porque sabía cómo me ponía cuando tomaba de mas pero Pitchit y Leo terminaron insistiendo como siempre y termine hecho un desastre y en ropa interior como ya era costumbre y al final ni siquiera estudiamos nada, tenía que confiar en mi memoria casi fotográfica.

Odio que mientras yo tengo que matarme estudiando en verano sin aire acondicionado, muriéndome de calor y solo sobreviviendo con bebidas con alto contenido de cafeína, la demás gente este disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano porque nuestra carrera es trimestral y solo tenemos descanso al inicio y al final del trimestre. Me sentía hecho un desastre así que me quede tratando de ver el techo de mi habitación desde el suelo por que no tenía idea de donde deje mis lentes sin ellos no podía ver casi nada después de unos momentos de tratar de mirar la nada escuche que alguien entraba a mi habitación sin tocar.

—Bella durmiente, ¡levántate ya es tarde! — era Pitchit que paso como si estuviera en su casa, estaba por levantarme cuando otra vez recordé que no tenía idea de donde habían quedado mis lentes ni mis pantalones.

—Lo haría si supiera donde están mis estúpidos lentes— le respondí tanteando en el piso, odiaba no ver nada y también estar semidesnudo.

—Si alguien no se hubiera tomado todo alcohol hasta el del botiquín supiera donde están sus lentes Yῡri— trate de darle una mirada llena de odio a Pitchit después de escucharlo decir eso pero no sabía dónde se encontraba así que solo bufe.

—Tú tienes la culpa junto con Leo ya saben cómo me pongo cuando bebo de más y aun así siguieron insistiendo — dije encontrando mis lentes debajo de mi cama—por cierto donde se metieron él y Guang-Hong no recuerdo nada después de la segunda lata— me puse a buscar en los cajones del buro para encontrar una muda de ropa e irme a bañar.

—Leo se puso celoso después de que descubrió a Guang-Hong viendo cómo te quitabas la camisa y se lo llevo a mi cuarto todo por eso tuve que dormir en el tonto sillón ni siquiera he entrado no quiero verles sus miserias o como quedaron después de su "reconciliación" —dijo rodando los ojos y haciendo comillas con su manos yo no pude más que sonrojarme, que clase de gente hace esas cosas en una casa ajena.

—Así que hicieron que el siempre amable y alegre Pitchit se levantara con el pie izquierdo— comente de camino a la puerta agradeciendo que olvidaba todo lo que vivía estando borracho y no pude oír la noche loca de esos dos, Pitchit siempre era de los que se tomaba todo con humor excepto si no llegaba a dormir bien al parecer.

—deja de burlarte esos dos se metieron a hacer sus cochinadas en mi cama en mi pura y virginal cama ni siquiera yo he estado ahí con alguien y si no dejas de burlarte subiré todos los videos que tome ayer tuyos donde haces de stripper a Instagram — dijo mostrándome otra más de mis penosas escenas en su celular.

Trate de ignorar todo eso comenzando a molestar a Pitchit y solo lo mire frunciendo el ceño —deja de desquitarte conmigo solo porque no has podido hacer que el coreano de la clase Técnicas de Conversación y Presentación de Ingles se venga a revolcar contigo a esa cama además porque no te vas de mi cuarto— a pesar de no estar muy cómodo con esos temas era la hora de decirle sus cosas a Pitchit de mejor amigo a mejor amigo claro.

— ¡Yῡri! estoy en tu cuarto porque necesito que me prestes ropa aun no quiero entrar a mi habitación —y agrego —A demás yo no solo quiero revolcarme con Seung Gil yo quiero que nuestra historia crezca y que nos enamoremos— dijo poniendo sus manos juntas

—y después de enamorarlo llevártelo a la cama ¿no?— le dije después de lanzarle unas prendas que busque en el ropero no quería siquiera pensar en eso.

—Obvio es parte de crecer Yῡri— dijo guiñándome un ojo haciéndome sonrojar otra vez.

—Me largo no tengo tiempo de estar escuchando estas cosas en la mañana— con las mejillas un poco rojas aun me fui como si no supiera que clase de cosas hacia Pitchit en esa cama por las noches pensando en ese chico.

—Ja jajá Yῡri a dónde vas no te avergüences algún día te va a pasar a ti — dijo antes de que le cerrara la puerta del baño en la cara.

Continuara…

Hola una nueva historia traigo por aquí espero que les guste y me dejen saber su opinión gracias y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AS IF IT´S YOUR LAST LOVE**_

Capitulo 2

Me fui antes que Pitchit para mentalizarme para el examen siempre me ponía muy nervioso cuando iba a presentar examen así que tenía que estar un rato solo para no caer en la presión, en el camino a la escuela pensaba si acaso yo también sería capaz de encontrar a alguien tan atractivo como para sentir atracción sexual la verdad nunca antes había tenido alguna relación, de pronto recordé a aquel ángel de ojos azules, y cada parte de su cuerpo era alguien majestuoso cuando tuve la oportunidad de verlo en traje de baño y mirar su torso firme y piernas torneadas, un sonrojo adorno mi rostro ¿cómo puedo pensar en el de esa manera?, ¡debería ser un pecado! me insulte mentalmente, ese verano tal vez fue el mejor de mi vida aunque solo lo miraba desde lejos me encantaba su sonrisa y la forma en que se llevaba con el chico rubio que siempre estaba enojado con él y como reía mientras parecía que el otro le iba a dar un ataque de cólera, no recuerdo la última vez que lo vi, pero siempre lo mantendré en mi memoria, el logró que olvidara por unos momentos lo que le había pasado a mi pequeño amigo, los recuerdos parecen lejanos y parecen desaparecer con forme pasa el tiempo, el querer aferrarme a ellos como mi mayor tesoro es una de mis prioridades y el deseo de volver a verlo nunca mengua a pesar del tiempo.

Cuando llegue a la escuela el sol ya brillaba y calentaba mucho era verano pero esta vez solo sentía la calidez del sol sin ser molesta, me hizo sentir a gusto, los árboles y el césped estaban muy verdes y contrastaban perfectamente con la luz solar que me hacía sentir alegre cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en un pasillo choque con alguien he hice que todos sus papeles cayeran al suelo.

—Disculpe fue mi culpa—dije muy apenado pero cuando me di cuenta de quién era quería salir corriendo de ahí en ese instante no quería encontrarlo, no hasta la próxima clase.

—No te preocupes muchacho—dijo con su acento tan característico de una persona que habla ruso como su lengua madre levantando sus papeles y recibiendo los que yo levante —Pero Katsuki que casualidad te estaba buscando justo a ti, he notado que no has estado asistiendo a mi clase—dijo con el rostro serio era obvio que no fue casualidad.

—Profesor Yakov lo siento mucho—Conteste haciendo una mueca que aparentaba arrepentimiento — Pero es que han surgido algunos asuntos por los que no he podido asistir a sus clases— dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia otro lado la verdad como he estado teniendo problemas con el ruso decidí dar de baja la materia por un tiempo aun que esta la estaba reciclando.

—Katsuki no creo que puedas darte el lujo de estar faltando en mis clases recuerda que estas re-cursando y si no lo pasas es baja definitiva de la carrera —dijo con severidad yo solo baje la mirada un poco avergonzado —Escucha Katsuki sé que tienes problemas para el ruso pero si lo escogiste fue por alguna razón y creo que cualquier motivación es válida si te incita a aprender algo, eres un buen muchacho y creo que solo necesitas ponerle un poco más de empeño—dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro la verdad nunca espere que el si quiera prestara un poco de atención en mí, es de los mejores maestros que hay en la universidad a pesar de que tiene solo un año desde que llego.

—Si profesor Yakov le prometo que la próxima clase ahí estaré—le respondí con ánimos renovados y sonriéndole.

—Eso espero— contesto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y con su tono hosco de siempre y se fue.

Yo solo mire como se iba y continúe mi camino hacia mi salón totalmente dispuesto a realizar ese examen de interpretación simultanea de inglés e interpretarlo hasta donde no, estaba dispuesto a contestarlo por más difícil que se me pusiera el muy desgraciado tome asiento y me dispuse a revisar algunos de mis apuntes.

Un rato después llego Pitchit completamente feliz oyendo música con sus audífonos vi cómo se los quitaba y después comenzó a hablarme—Yūri hace un momento te vi hablar con uno de los maestros de la academia de ruso, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— me miro completamente intrigado.

—Es mi profesor de Jerga y Localismos, me pregunto porque no había ido a sus clases —solté un suspiro.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?—pregunto esta vez.

—Pues solo le dije que había tenido algunos problemas, pero me dijo que sí seguía sin asistir iba a reprobar y como era mi re-curse me iban a sacar de la carrera— le respondí quitándome los lentes y frotando el puente de la nariz.

—Yūri eso es muy malo aun no entiendo porque diablos elegiste ese idioma como tercer lengua te dije que tenías que haber elegido coreano como yo —dijo totalmente preocupado.

—Yo tengo mis razones Pitchit además el coreano no era un reto para mí el ruso en cambio tiene diferente familia lingüística y además—corte porque estaba hablando de más además ese ángel habla ruso dije en mi mente.

—Cuando me dijiste que lo ibas a escoger, nunca te había visto tan interesado en algo—me dijo poniendo su dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba — Tanto como con— dijo mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No lo digas— dije cubriéndome los oídos.

—Como con ese "ángel"—dijo con una pose dramática con sus manos en su pecho haciendo una voz más gruesa tratando de imitar la mía y con una sonrisa burlona yo solo me sonroje furiosamente.

—No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes solo te lo mencione una vez y cuanto estábamos ebrios — lo jale de la oreja para que nadie más oyera y hable en voz baja.

—Oh jamás me perdonaría si lo olvidara — dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice varias veces — no cuando te echaste la borrachera de tu vida cuando no lo viste más — dijo mirando me un poco triste.

—Pitchit eso ya paso él nunca supo que yo existía y es obvio alguien como él no podría si quiera notar que yo estaba ahí— Pitchit ya no dijo nada y justo en ese momento llego el profesor con los exámenes esta vez no creía poder interpretar ese examen hasta por donde no.

Después de salir del examen pensé en esperar a Pitchit, yo no tenía clase hasta la tarde así que antes de irme a los dormitorios me quede sentado en una de las bancas que siempre están fuera de los salones esperándolo; Pitchit salió del salón y justo antes de que pudiera hablarle un chico de cabellos negros le dio alcance y solo vi como Pitchit se sonrojaba un poco, era Seun-Gil Lee el chico que le gustaba a Pitchit decidí dejarlos hablar un rato a solas para que Pitchit pudiera seguir con lo que él llamaba "plan de conquista" ambos se veían muy bien juntos; Seun-Gil era alguien muy serio aunque siempre que estaba con Pitchit sonreía, solo era unos cinco centímetros más alto que Pitchit lo que hacía que formaran un muy buena pareja, Pitchit con su piel morena y cabello negro hacia que encajaran complementándose perfectamente y a pesar de que Pitchit se divertía a mi costa me gustaría que el lograra encontrar alguien que lo hiciera feliz y al parecer Seun-Gil era ese alguien, mientras iba caminando escuche a lo lejos como llamaban mi nombre.

— ¡Yūri!—era mi tutora la profesora Minako era ella una antigua amiga de mi mamá, además de mi profesora de ballet de cuando aún era niño—te he estado buscando Yūri — dijo después de darme alcance y al parecer estaba enojada— este parcial no has ido por tus asesorías de la materia que estas re-cursando y no quiero que repruebes también este parcial— me miro muy severamente.

—Pero profesora es que no he tenido tiempo — mentí para no recibir más reprimendas, es que como el idioma ruso y yo nos hemos estado llevando mal, decidí darnos un poco de tiempo y también no asistir a las tutorías obligatorias que tengo que recibir cada parcial antes de el examen.

—Es eso o no tienes ganas de practicar ese ruso mediocre que tienes— sin tapujos me dijo lo que he tratado de ignorar, no podía enojarme con ella así era su forma de ser: muy directa por eso la admiraba desde niño.

—Perdón— pedí mientras jugaba con los dedos de mis manos no quería verla a la cara.

—Nada de perdón Yūri estamos en medio de los exámenes parciales, te vienes conmigo y no te dejare ir hasta que no practiques por lo menos durante una hora conmigo— me tomo del brazo y me llevo a su oficina sabía que no iba a poder escapar de ella.

Continuara...

Hola nuevo capítulo, aquí se nos explica cómo esta la situación de Yūri en la escuela.

Ojala sigan leyendo espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Muchas gracias y hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AS IF IT´S YOUR LAST LOVE_**

Capítulo 3

Después de practicar mi ruso con la profesora Minako a pesar de haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, no había tenido ningún avance, estaba seguro que necesitaba un momento a solas tenía la tarde libre ya que el profesor con el que me tocaba clase por la tarde no había asistido y ya no tenía clases me dirigí caminando hacia el dormitorio, después de que Pitchit se fue con Seung-Gil ya que no lo encontré por ningún lado, espero que cuando vuelva a ver a mi amigo aun sea virgen pensé mientras sonreía divertido porque eso era de lo que Pitchit pedía su limosna, decidí irme solo hacia los dormitorios a tratar de estudiar un poco con cada paso que daba me di cuenta que había comenzado a lloviznar pero no una lluvia fuerte y tenebrosa si no una de esas que humedece la tierra poco a poco y hace que desprenda ese agradable aroma de cuando esta húmeda todo se veía tan armonioso y que el sol estuviera presente mientras las gotas de lluvia caían ligeramente hacían que mi humor fuera mejorando poco a poco.

Antes de llegar a los dormitorios llegue a un parque donde había muy poca gente, rodeado de árboles, flores y jardineras con el césped de un frondoso color verde eso junto con la ligera llovizna lo hacía ver más encantador aunque mis lentes ya estaban comenzándose a empapar a lo lejos pude distinguir dos figuras parecía ser un hombre que le hablaba con señas a una mujer por la distancia no podía escuchar nada solo vi como la chica trataba de entenderle.

Me quite los lentes y comencé a limpiarlos con la manga de mi suéter cuando me los puse nuevamente, lo pude ver perfectamente y sentí que me faltaba el aire ahí estaba mi ángel, no lo podía creer después de tanto tiempo ahora estaba parado a unos metros de distancia solo que ahora tenía el cabello corto ya no era tan largo como cuando lo vi la primera vez, casi y no lo reconocía dude un poco y mire un poco más, su cabello largo me había fascinado y ahora que tenía el cabello corto, no dejaba de ser tan guapo ante mis ojos, el trataba de hablar con una chica, parecía que le estaba pidiendo indicaciones pero tenían un poco de problemas al parecer le trataba de explicar la dirección, concluí por el movimiento que hacia la chica con sus manos apuntando las calles, lo mire atentamente y después de que se alejara de la chica vi que llegaba hasta una banca en el parque donde se encontraba con su amigo el rubio que ahora tenía el cabello un poco más largo que él, después de dirigirle algunas palabras se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, pasaron justo a mi lado.

Cuando vi que se comenzaron a alejar e ir hacia la dirección de donde yo había venido hace unos momentos pensé no tengo tarea que hacer y tengo la tarde libre no creo que les importe, mi mamá siempre me dijo que siguiera mis sueños así que comencé a seguirlos no perdía nada por saber cuál era su destino tenía mucha curiosidad, pasando dos calles ya, vi que seguían una ruta conocida por mi, cuando avanzaron más me di cuenta de cuál era su destino y la curiosidad aumento mucho más, estaban a punto de entrar a mi universidad y yo solo quería saber el porqué de que ese ángel quisiera entrar ahí, después de entrar comenzaron a adentrarse a los pasillos y cuando menos lo espere el chico apuesto se detuvo le dijo algo a su compañero y mientras el reía su amigo le gritaba en ruso, después de unos momentos me di cuenta que notaron mi presencia y el chico de cabello corto me miro yo solo voltee mi rostro rápido hacia un cartel y fingí que lo leía atentamente mirándolo de reojo el comenzó a caminar hacia mi después escuche su voz gruesa y mis piernas temblaron cuando note que era mucho más varonil y deliciosa a mis oídos que cualquier otra cosa.

— _Disculpa, ¿Hablas inglés?—_ me dijo con un increíble acento británico, su ingles era perfecto. Yo solo lo mire quedándome completamente estático el ángel que tanto anhele me empezó a hablar y yo no podía articular ni una palabra y solo lo miraba con la boca abierta y un sonrojo en mi rostro. A lo lejos pude escuchar pasos de su amigo y como exclamaba en ruso.

 _—_ _¡Deja de perder el tiempo con ese idiota!, se nota que no te entiende ni mierda, mejor busquemos nosotros solos no creo que sea tan difícil_ —esta vez mire al rubio y aunque me había quedado sin voz luche por hacerla salir y no lo deje terminar.

 _—_ _¡Lo siento pero puedo entender perfectamente lo que ambos dicen! —_ dije en perfecto inglés cerrando mis ojos con exagerada fuerza y casi gritando dirigiendo me al rubio, no iba a dejar que me dejara como un idiota no cuando podía dominar el inglés a la perfección y también hablaba ruso, lo básico pero lo hablaba. Mi ángel de ojos azules solo me miro sorprendido y después comenzó a reír y yo juro por mi vida que esa risa era mil veces más hermosa cuando la escuchabas de cerca.

 _—_ _Yuri —_ dijo a modo de regaño el chico de cabellos plateados observando al rubio al parecer se llamaba igual que yo — _disculpa él es así no puede evitarlo_ —dijo mirando severamente al rubio— _por lo que veo puedes entender el ruso y hablas perfectamente el inglés ¿Cómo te llamas?_ — y una vez más tuve que luchar porque mi voz saliera de mi garganta.

— _Yūri_ — exclame todavía un poco sonrojado no podía dejar de verlo.

— _oh tienen el mismo nombre_ — dijo mirándonos a ambos y apuntado con su mano a ambos, el rubio solo bufo— _yo me llamo Viktor_ — dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo casi me caigo al suelo con la cara llena de ese estúpido color rojo pero me sostuve de la pared que había estado viendo hace unos momentos— _¿estás bien?_ —pregunto mirándome sorprendido yo solo pude asentir— _disculpa pero me gustaría saber dónde está la academia de ruso_ — me dijo con su voz en un tono amable y sonriéndome un poco.

— _en… en el edificio J detrás de la cafetería hacia esa dirección —_ dije logrando que al menos mi voz sonara estable apuntando hacia mi izquierda, el miro hacia donde apunte.

 _—_ _¿No querrías mostrarme el camino tú mismo?—_ me quede sin habla por que querría que le acompañara .

— _¡Viktor!, ¡deja de perder el tiempo y ya vámonos!_ —Grito el rubio muy enojado mientras esperaba en la lejanía, noté que varias chicas miraban a ambos era obvio que los dos eran muy apuestos y llamaban la atención.

— _Me tengo que ir adiós Yuur_ i~— dijo alargando la u en mi nombre encantadoramente me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre saliendo de sus labios después me sonrió de forma coqueta, Yo me quede completamente embobado mirando su masculina espalda, no salía de mi trance no podía creer que lo volviera a ver y aun mejor que me hubiera hablado aun sentía mi rostro caliente por el sonrojo, ahora ya sabía su nombre y ya tenía a quien llamar en mis sueños más dulces donde era el, él protagonista sonreí un poco y di media vuelta esto era más de lo que pensé lograr algún día me sentía abrumado no aún no sé cómo denominar las emociones que me embargan volví mi andar hacia la entrada parece que la vida me tenía pequeñas sorpresas.

De vuelta a los dormitorios iba tan concentrado en mis pasos y en los sentimientos que me embargaban hasta que note a dos figuras en la puerta que daba al dormitorio que compartíamos Pitchit y yo.

—Yūri pensé que ya habías llegado — era Pitchit quien estaba con Seun-Gil uno frente al otro, tomados de ambas manos, yo no podía despegar mi mirada de la unión de sus manos — Yūri oye— trono los dedos frente a mí y solo así lo voltee a ver.

— ¿Eh? — no le pude contestar nada coherente solo vi cómo me miraba con preocupación y antes de que alguno dijera algo Seung-Gil hablo.

—Pitchit me tengo que ir — tomo el rostro de Pitchit entre sus manos, sin dejar ese tono serio que siempre tenía y le miro con ternura— nos vemos después — le dio un beso en la frente y se fue entendiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer aquí, Pitchit solo le miro marcharse, saliendo de su estupor noto nuevamente mi presencia.

—Pensé que ya estabas dentro — comentó señalando la puerta cerrada de nuestro dormitorio tratando de evadir mi mirada.

—Así que ya son novios — comente metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

—No aun no — me dijo Pitchit mientras entraba cabizbajo.

—Entonces ¿que fue eso?— le pregunte a Pitchit sentándome en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que estamos en esa etapa donde aún no sabemos los sentimientos del otro y simplemente no nos animamos a dar un paso en falso — me dijo mirando a la nada.

—Me parece que se complican demasiado ambos— fruncí un poco el ceño.

—Yūri algún día sabrás que no es tan fácil o al menos no con alguien como el— me miro con aflicción— a veces me parece que le agrado, pero su personalidad es tan seria que me confunde—mire a mi amigo aun sin comprender del todo.

—Bueno yo nunca he estado en una situación así— Pitchit me miro sonriéndome un poco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué traías esa mirada en el rostro hace unos momentos?— cambio de tema rápidamente

— ¿Mirada? — estaba confundido

—Si como si estuvieras totalmente sumido en tus pensamientos, casi como enamorado— continúe mirando a Pitchit por unos segundos confundido y después recordé lo de esta tarde y me sonrojé otra vez ante el recuerdo de esa sonrisa coqueta—oh parece que recordaste algo di me Yūri —

—Bueno yo — sopese un poco el decirle algo a Pitchit sobre lo ocurrido — Yo lo volví a ver hoy— agache la mirada mientras de nuevo me sonrojaba

— ¿A quién?—Pitchit parecía no tener ni idea de lo que hablaba

—Tu sabes— evadí su mirada—al "ángel"— hice comillas con mis manos, sintiéndome un poco ridículo por el mote que le había puesto al chico apuesto que tanto me había impactado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es enserio?!—Pitchit grito comenzó a abrazarme y a sonreír yo casi explotaba porque mi sonrojo aumento— y ¿Cómo fue?—

—Bueno yo lo encontré en la universidad antes de salir—mentí no quería que Pitchit supiera que lo había seguido—y después el me hablo y—

— ¿Te hablo?, ¿qué más pasó? —

—bueno el me pregunto cómo me llamaba y me dijo su nombre después me pregunto dónde estaba la academia de ruso y se fue —no quise contarle todo a Pitchit o haría un escandalo.

— ¡Oh por dios Yūri que emoción!, me alegro tanto— se levantó y me miro sorprendido —que tal y se mete a estudiar a la universidad sería grandioso así podrías comenzar a hablarle y después puedes ir conquistándolo hasta que caiga rendido a tus pies y se enamoren se case adopten unos niños que se llamen Midori y Alan después —lo interrumpí

—Es-espera Pitchit solo hablamos — detuve a Pitchit que demonios con eso de adoptar y los niños aunque no sonaba tan mal, digo era imposible yo solo era un japonés promedio y pasado de peso, con problemas de vista y el, él era un ángel hermoso y… .

—Bueno tal vez exagere— dijo Pitchit interrumpiéndome, poniendo su mano en la nunca y sacando la lengua un poco—Pero estoy muy feliz de que por lo menos ya sepas su nombre ¿Cómo es que se llama?—

—Viktor —dije saboreando cada letra y con una pequeña sonrisa

—jajaja con solo mencionarlo ya estas hasta suspirando — rio un poco— Me alegro tanto por ti— Pitchit me dio una sonrisa sincera— ahora creo que deberíamos ir a estudiar para el examen de mañana no crees?—asentí y me fui a mi habitación

Creo que Pitchit tenía razón talvez si él se mete a la universidad podría quizá intentarlo Pensé mientras ingresaba a mí a habitación a estudiar.

Continuara…

 **Hola hola chicas y chicos, aqui un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a las chicas y chicos que leen esta pequeña historia, este capitulo es un poco mas largo de lo habitual pero era necesario para describir la hermosura de nuestro Vitya, me encantaria que dejaran sus opiniones al respecto de las historia, Muchas Gracisa y hasta la proxima semana.**

 **Adios~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AS IF IT´S YOUR LAST LOVE**_

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

El miércoles por la mañana me encontraba desayunando en la pequeña cocina que había en el dormitorio, cuando llego Pitchit con un pizarrón pequeño, donde tenía echo un esquema pequeño con dibujos y palabras en él, lo puso en la mesa.

—Yūri en vista de que te has reencontrado con el hombre de tus sueños, he decidido tomar medidas drásticas —

Parecía que Pitchit no había dormido nada en estos días.

—Pitchit ¿dormiste bien?—

Pregunté un poco preocupado, estos días han sido un infierno con la temporada de exámenes y entrega de proyectos.

— ¿Dormir? ¿Cómo puedo pensar en dormir? cuando mi mejor amigo se ha reencontrado con el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, el hombre de sus sueños otra vez y no piensa hacer nada al respecto—

Espeto desesperado yo me avergoncé por todos los apelativos con los que llamo al chico de cabellos plateados, Pitchit parecía que se estaba volviendo loco incluso más que yo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo de esa manera? Y deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso y pensar en dormir nos hemos desvelado muy seguido y tú lo has hecho esta vez sin ninguna buena razón —

Estaba molesto, de que sacrificara sus horas de sueño por mi culpa y mi cobardía.

—Yūri esto es importante porque, necesitas hacer que ese hombre caiga a tus pies—

Estaba completamente emocionado y yo creí que hoy estaba empeñado en decir tonterías.

—Pitchit ya te había dicho que es imposible que el se fije en alguien como yo, solo mírame soy completamente lo opuesto a el, él es alto, delgado, tiene un abdomen plano y ejercitado y un rostro precioso y masculino, es un hombre muy apuesto y seguramente inteligente, exitoso y un montón debe andar detrás de él, y yo estoy gordo y la mitad de mi rostro está cubierta por cabello y lo que no por estos estúpidos lentes que sin ellos no vería nada y soy una persona completamente incomoda socialmente hablando y un estúpido en el ruso, ese día me paralice completamente ¿cómo piensas que intente algún movimiento? —

Exprese todas mis inseguridades frente a mi mejor amigo quien solo me miro enojado.

—No digas esas cosas horrendas, Yūri no pienso permitir que sigas pensando así de ti, además deberías dejar de compadecerte, Yūri con eso no logras nada así que préstame atención, aquí está tu nuevo horario tú te vas a ejercitar, saldrás a correr y te pondrás más bueno que el pan para ir con ese bizcocho y hacerlo tuyo tienes el tiempo limitado no sabes cuando vaya a desaparecer otra vez —

Estaba muy serio señalando el pequeño pizarrón explicándome todo.

—Además no quiero que te pase lo que me ocurre con Seun-Gil no voy a permitir que mi mejor amigo sea un cobarde también

Así que por eso lo hacía quería evitar que yo cometa los mismos errores que él, Seun-Gil y Pitchit llevaban dándole vueltas a lo suyo desde hace un año y parece que no quiere que se repita la historia conmigo.

—Pero ni siquiera le he visto desde el lunes lo más probable es que se haya ido

Dije tratando de evitar llevar a cabo el plan de Pitchit.

—Bueno eso es un pequeño problema —

Pitchit puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando, nadie dijo nada más

—pero entonces en cada pequeña oportunidad que lo veas esta vez si deberías aprovechar y acercártele, reúne confianza Yūri—.

Su tono era suave y trataba de levantar mi ánimo.

—Bueno creo que voy a ir a correr como me lo dijiste —

Pitchit sonrió ilusionado.

—Pero nada de planes locos promételo—le mire en advertencia

—Si Yūri, lo prometo— dijo emocionado, en ese momento ni siquiera note como Pitchit cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

El día se había puesto lluvioso y yo apenas había terminado la cuarta clase del día, cruce el salón para salir rápidamente mire a los alrededores como lo hacía siempre estos días y no había rastro de los ojos azules que llevo buscando desde el lunes, como le había dicho a Pitchit, no había visto desde ese día al chico de ojos turquesa, suspire, era muy tonto seguir buscándolo con tanto anhelo, pero había algo que me hacía sentir que debía seguir buscando su mirada para por lo menos conformarme con que me ve mire, era hermoso sentir que era el centro de su atención aunque sea unos segundos, seguí mirando a la lejanía cuando sentí que mi celular vibro en la bolsa de mi pantalón, lo saque encontrándome con un mensaje de Yuko mi amiga de la infancia me invitaba a la apertura del bar que había puesto junto con su esposo Takeshi era el día sábado, continúe bajando la caja del chat encontrando que decía que podía invitar a algunos amigos, la verdad no supe que contestarle porque no me sentía con ánimo como para embriagarme una vez más esta semana, aunque seguramente tendría que ir por que iba a ser arrastrado por Pitchit. Yuko conocía a Pitchit, por desgracia eso hacía que no pudiera escapar. Continúe sin responderle cuando recordé que tenía que ir a la academia de ruso para entregarle al profesor Yakov el avance de mi proyecto, di la vuelta y recorrí todo el camino rumbo a su oficina.

—Disculpe profesor ¿puedo pasar? —

Toque la puerta y el profesor asintió y cuando estaba por entrar lo vi otra vez, ahí estaba Viktor y con solo verlo me quede sin habla, al parecer estaba charlando con el profesor Yakov, traía una camisa negra ceñida a su torso y pecho.

Me encantaba.

El profesor Yakov carraspeo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de su oficina como bobo mirando a su acompañante sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio.

— _Pero si eres tú, Yuuri~_ _hola_ —dijo con esa voz que note que me comenzaba a fascinar desde la primera vez que la oí

— _La vez pasada ya no te pude encontrar para agradecerte por darme las indicaciones_ — estaba sonriendo muy resplandeciente

— _Hola_ _yo, yo lo siento me fui antes_ — tartamudee un poco, su presencia me hacía flaquear

—Katsuki ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? — nos interrumpió el profesor Yakov

—Vine a traer el adelanto de mi proyecto— comente dándole un folder con las hojas donde traía mi trabajo

— _Cierto, muy bien siéntate_ — señalo una silla junto a Viktor y yo me senté siendo observado por el chico de ojos azules

— _Yuuri asique, ¿Eres alumno de Yakov?_ — me sonreía mientras hablaba apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano sobre el escritorio

— _Si_ —respondí un poco tímido ajustando mis lentes

— _y dime ¿Yakov es un buen maestro? Antes se la pasaba gritándome la mayor parte del tiempo_ — comento haciendo un pequeño puchero, nunca creí que una persona adulta podía lucir tan encantadora haciendo un gesto tan infantil como ese, una vez más me encanto.

— _yo….—_ no supe que decir el maestro Yakov siempre gritaba mucho pero no podía decirlo teniéndolo al frente.

— _Vitya deja de molestarlo_ , bien Katsuki parece que vas bien aunque aun te falla un poco la gramática y también necesito que mejores esa pronunciación aun no has avanzado mucho y creo que te estas atrasando necesito que mejores o sino no pasaras el examen oral—

Comento enumerando mis fallas en las hojas de papel, yo solo asentía.

— Muy bien eso sería todo —

—Si gracias profesor hasta luego — me levante e hice una reverencia

— _Hasta luego_ —

Me dirigí a Viktor sin darle tiempo a contestarme y me retire rápidamente tenía que huir lo más rápido de ahí no quería quedar delante de él aun peor de lo que ya lo había hecho, me fui hacia la cafetería tenía que esperar a mis clases de la tarde, todas las asignaturas con las que me retrase eran por la tarde y todas eran de ruso.

Genial

Me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas después de hacer mi pedido y comencé a sacar mi computadora y después mis libretas.

Tengo que practicar este dialogo hasta que me quede bien solo así podría por lo menos pasar con la menor calificación la materia del profesor Yakov

Suspire me esperaba un tarde larga.

Pitchit llego después, se sentó a mi lado estábamos comiendo y hablando algunas cosas, al menos eso haría menos pesada la espera.

—Fuiste con el profesor a entregar tu revisión de proyecto— a veces se preocupaba por mi como si fuera mi mamá.

—Si y emm—dude un momento sin saber si decirle o no, al final decidí hablar— ahí estaba Viktor—

Solté como si estuviera hablando del clima y esquivando su mirada, algunas veces trataba de evitar que el entusiasmo de Pitchit explotara para no llamar la atención de la poca gente que había en la cafetería por la hora que era, aunque esta vez no tuve suerte

— ¡Es el destino que lo hayas vuelto encontrar!— Pitchit estaba muy emocionado, como si estuviera viendo una película romántica— ¿le pudiste hablar?—.

—No solo se enteró que soy un asco con el ruso y después salí corriendo de ahí de la vergüenza no pude más que saludarlo —

Suspire notando que soy muy patético, bueno socializando siempre lo he sido.

—Oh Yūri que lastima—me sonrió conciliador y me tomo la mano, Pitchit siempre es muy amable conmigo— espero que después tengas otra oportunidad de hablarle y —

Pitchit dejo de hablar y cuando estaba por preguntarle qué pasaba, sentí como era abrazado por detrás, seguido de sentir como un perfume delicioso impregnaba el aire a mi alrededor.

— _Oh Yuuri I find you, con que aquí estas_ —era Viktor que por algún motivo llego y me abrazo por detrás sin previo aviso.

— ¡Viktor! — sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi espalda y como estaba a punto de desmayarme nunca me espere que llegara por la espalda a abrazarme, Pitchit solo soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y rápidamente saco su teléfono celular _— ¿Qué-que haces aquí?_ —.

— _Mmmm Yuuri ¿no te alegras de verme?_ —hizo un mohín con su boca ¡ERA ADORABLE!.

— _Es, es solo que yo no esperaba verte_ — y que me abrazaras era el mejor día de mi vida.

— _¿Quién es el?_ —Señaló a Pitchit que todo este tiempo había estado grabando con su celular todo, parecía que Viktor lo analizaba con la mirada.

— _Soy Pitchit el mejor amigo de Yuuri ¡mucho gusto!—_ extendió su mano y Viktor dejo de mirarle ¿mal? Y tomo su mano saludándole.

— _Soy Viktor Nikiforov_ —

Le sonrió muy contento, no entiendo que es lo que pasa por su mente

— _Yuuri olvidaste tu proyecto con Yakov y me pidio que te lo trajera_ —

Se separó de mí para mi desgracia y comenzó a ojearlo

— _oh Yuuri es muy malo en ruso_ —

Yo me Sonroje y recordé que el profesor Yakov todo el tiempo me mostro mis errores explicándomelos en japonés y Viktor ni siquiera lo sabía, y yo lamentándome por eso que estúpido.

— _oh es cierto Yūri sabía que eras malo en el ruso pero nunca espere que estaría hecho un panteón uno de tus trabajos_ —

Pitchit estaba al lado de Viktor mirando mi trabajo yo entre en pánico porque lo dijo tan alto que hasta las señoras de la cafetería estaban mirando a esta dirección.

— _si pero no es necesario que lo grites_ — tome los papeles de las manos de Viktor y los guarde en mi mochila rojo de vergüenza

— _gracias por traerme el proyecto, tal vez en agradecimiento podría hacer algo por ti ¿si, si es que lo necesitas claro?—_

No quería mirarlo a la cara no podía acostumbrarme a su presencia ni a que se mostrara muy confiado conmigo.

Me miro seriamente y me sonrió de lado, si hace unos momentos pensaba que era muy adorable ahora era todo lo contrario se veía tan apuesto y sensual con esa camisa negra que traía puesta lucia todo lo que tenía que resaltar.

— _Entonces tal vez…_ —en el momento en que estaba hablando llego alguien con una patada voladora que lo dejo en el suelo, ahí comenzó a pisarlo y a agredirlo.

— _MADITA SEA te estuve buscando por todas partes anciano_ —

Era el chico rubio con quien lo vi el verano pasado, tenía un acento muy marcado cuando hablaba, me dejo sorprendido la forma en que llego y pateo a Viktor parecía que eso ya era algo común.

— _Oh Yurio pensé que te habías quedado en el hotel_ — el de cabellos plateados solo reía ante el rubio, parecía que se llevaban muy bien.

— _Vik-viktor ¿estás bien?_ —tartamudee y trate de tomar su mano pero el rubio estaba muy enojado.

— _Tú no te le acerques CERDO_ —

Me señalo con un dedo y golpeo la mano que le había extendido a Viktor.

— _No conozco este lugar y me dejas solo ¿qué te pasa? Y ya te había dicho que no me llames de esa manera_ —

Continuo gritándole al de cabellos plateados quien aún seguía en el suelo.

— _Wow parece que los extranjeros son muy salvajes_ —

Pitchit se levantó cuando se dio cuenta que el chico rubio se puso más salvaje, parecía que le estaba gustando toda esta escena porque lo grababa todo con su celular.

— _Este estúpido tiene la culpa cuando me desperté estaba solo en el hotel no me dijo donde se había metido_ —

Entonces Viktor se levantó y lo abrazo yo me quede de piedra ¿qué clase de relación tenían esos dos?

— _Tranquilo Yurio solo estaba aquí no tienes de que preocuparte_ —

El rubio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada sé que soy insistente pero ¡¿Qué clase de relación tienes estos dos?!

— _No es que estuviera asustado o algo así estúpido_ —

Seguía sonrojado pero se dejaba abrazar yo seguía mirándolos viendo como Viktor le daba palmadas en su cabeza, quisiera ser ese rubio histérico en este momento.

—Yūri sabes Yuko nos dijo que estábamos invitados a la apertura de su bar, vamos a ir ¿verdad?—

Pitchit interrumpió mis pensamientos poco coherentes.

—Claro que si Pitchit—

Solo le conteste automáticamente nunca había deseado ser otra persona de esta manera.

—Genial iremos al bar que está en la playa de Hasetsu el sábado— Celebro— Invitare a Leo y a Guang—

— _Viejo quiero ir a ese lugar nuevo que abrieron cerca de la playa es el día viernes, desde que llegamos no me has llevado a ninguna parte —_

El rubio hablo exigiéndole a Viktor.

— _Oh suena bien — Guiño un ojo—pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar ahí_ —dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla pensando, yo estaba por ofrecerle mi ayuda, solo que titubee un poco y Pitchit se me adelanto.

— _¿Porque no le das tu número a Yūri? para que te pase la dirección, la casa de sus padres esta por esos rumbos_ —

Pitchit era un maestro en esto, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo ofrecerle ayuda y ahora su número de teléfono tendré.

— _Buena idea_ — Viktor me miro sonriéndome y saco su muy lujoso teléfono y yo saque el mío que al lado del suyo parecía de juguete

— _Puedes anotarlo aquí_ — le estire el aparato un poco sonrojado un poco más y ya tendría el número del chico de mis…

— _ALTO AHÍ ya sé que estas tratando de hacer cerdo no tendrás el teléfono de Viktor, te creías muy listo pero conozco todas las jugadas de las personas como tú_ — el rubio intercepto mi teléfono y ¡abrazo posesivamente a MI ángel! ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?

— _toma te daré el mío y si me doy cuenta que intentas hacer otra jugada de esas al anciano me las vas a pagar_ — yo solo lo mire interrogante

— _si no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras comiéndotelo con esa sucia mirada de cerdo en celo no porque hayas hfjkdhggsdf_ — no pude oír lo último que el rubio dijo porque Viktor le tapó la boca con las manos y me sonrió tan lindo como siempre

— _jajajaja disculpen a Yurio_ — el rubio protesto cuando dijo su apodo— _a veces no se puede controlar tiene problemas de ira y es muy celoso_ —

Contigo hasta yo me pondría así.

— _No te preocupes Yuuri si quieres mi número aquí esta_ — saco un tarjeta de la bolsa de su pantalón y me dejo sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo— _Estoy disponible para lo que quieras_ — yo solo lo mire sonrojado en serio parece un ángel.

— _Pero ¿qué demonios haces Viktor?_ — el rubio comenzó a protestar

— _Basta ven_ _—_ lo tomo de la mano _—te llevare de paseo como querías—_

El rubio me mostro una sonrisa de superioridad y me miro arrogante

— _Adiós Yuuri~, Adiós Pitchit un gusto conocerte —_ se despidió de lejos — _Adiós Yuuri~_ — me guiño el ojo y se fueron rumbo a la salida de la cafetería.

— ¡ _Te despediste dos veces del cerdo!—_

— _Es que me agrada Yuuri~—_

— ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Se fue de la mano con otro mientras te guiñaba un ojo— Pitchit me pregunto consternado

—Creo que Estoy Feliz y enojado —seguí mirando la espalda de Viktor mientras lo perdía de vista y apretaba contra mi pecho la tarjeta que me había dado.

Muchas emociones por un día.

 **Hola, hola chicos y chicas, les traigo un nuevo capitulo muchas gracias a quienes me leen, me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto muchas gracias y hasta la próxima semana.**

 **Adios~**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AS IF IT´S YOUR LAST LOVE_**

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

Conforme iba avanzando podía sentir como mis pulmones inhalaban el aire frio, ese que se siente fresco cuando aún no empieza llover y te hace temblar de precipitación por la tormenta que se avecina, apure un poco más mi paso y decidí dar otra vuelta al parque, había seguido el consejo de Pitchit de hacer ejercicio.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes muy grises que amenazaban con dejar caer gotas de lluvia en algún momento, a mi alrededor la poca gente que había lucía un poco apresurada para evitar la lluvia, continuaba acelerando mis pasos hasta que se me hizo imposible respirar por la nariz y comencé a hacerlo por la boca, mi respiración iba en aumento al igual que mi pulso y fui bajando de velocidad hasta nivelar mi paso, me dirigí hacia la salida del pequeño parque que esta con rumbo a la universidad, creo que era muy oportuno que quedara cerca de los rumbos que frecuento, para que en mis tiempos libres pudiera escaparme un poco.

Me dirigí hacia una cafetería donde frecuentaba ir a menudo con Pitchit, iba con la cabeza en las nubes cuando a pesar de no traer mis lentes fui capaz de ver a través de la ventana una cabeza rubia inconfundible y como era obvio pensar, me puse a buscar al dueño de mis suspiros, me coloque los lentes cuando vi que estaba junto con él, trate de que no me vieran escondiéndome detrás de un árbol que estaba justo ahí, porque con lo celoso que era el rubio armaría un escándalo como la vez pasada. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando de maravilla, el rubio lucia muy contento comiendo desesperadamente lo que había en la mesa y tenía en sus mejillas algunos restos de comida tal vez se escucharía como que se veía mal pero en realidad lucia muy bien y Viktor como siempre: encantador.

Mientras que yo seguramente estaba hecho un desastre, estaba sudado y tenía el cabello pegado en la cara, era un asco no podía aparecerme por ahí con este aspecto a pesar de que Pitchit me había dicho que aprovechara cada pequeña oportunidad. Continúe mirando un poco mas desde mi escondite atrás del árbol, continuaban comiendo a la vez que platicaban, parecía que Viktor miraba con insistencia hacia la puerta sin que el rubio lo notara como si estuviera esperando que alguien entrara, al parecer nadie llego el aún seguía viendo su reloj y a la puerta con insistencia y en cuanto el rubio termino se levantaron y se dirigieron a pagar cuando salieron por la puerta pude notar como un chico de cabellos negros con una mirada tan seria que me recordó a Seun gil, estaba esperando fuera de la cafetería, era más bajo que Viktor pero un poco más alto que el rubio, traía una chaqueta de cuero color negro y unos lentes negros parecía de esos chicos malos que salían en las películas americanas de los años cincuenta, en cuanto el rubio lo vio comenzó a gritar aun no lograba entender completamente lo que hablaban, ya que lo hacían en ruso.

— **¡VIKTOR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ OTABEK!—** estaba muy histérico, creo que así era todo el tiempo.

— **Solo le dije que viniera porque me preocupo por ti y necesitas que alguien te cuide mientras estoy ocupado** —Viktor como siempre se mostraba muy paciente

—¡ **PERO NO NECESITO UNA NIÑERA!** — esta vez el rubio se veía de muy mal humor mucho más que siempre.

— **Yura, yo solo vine para estar a tu lado** —el moreno lo miraba un poco afligido pero el tono de su voz no lo reflejaba.

— **Pero se suponía que este viaje seria para que Viktor y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos** — dijo mirando al moreno— **era para que tu estuvieras conmigo** —señalo a Viktor mientras le gritaba.

— **Yuri sé que te lo prometí pero sabes también para que vine** —abrazo a al rubio y miro al chico con la chaqueta de cuero este solo asintió.

El que lo abrazara me seguía dando un poco de incomodidad, el gesto parecía tan natural entre ellos, no lo soporte más y decidí mejor salir de mi escondite detrás del árbol, me dirigí hacia la cafetería que se encontraba al sur de la universidad antes de que me vieran espiando.

Llegando al dormitorio me metí a bañar traía una toalla en la mano con la que secaba mi cabello, con lentitud me senté en la cama pensando en lo que discutían ambos rusos en la cafetería, la fluidez con la que hablaban no me permitió saber del todo que era lo que estaban hablando y aun que parecía que el rubio era un histérico esta vez lucia mucho más enojado que las otras veces y la aparición del moreno parecía que le afectaba mucho, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero Viktor se miraba triste, levante mi cabeza un poco y pude ver la tarjeta que me dio Viktor estaba en el mueble junto a mi cama me acosté sobre la cama y la observe.

Mire con admiración la tarjeta, eran unos tonos verdes y azules los que la adornaban y en letras doradas tenia escrito: Viktor Nikiforov, justo con su número de teléfono abajo, suspire una vez más era algo imposible de creer el chico que me gustaba desde el verano pasado me hubiera dado su número de teléfono, cuando hace menos de una semana sabía que yo existía, casi como un sueño, y lo mejor de todo es que iba a poder estar cerca de él, aunque, un gesto de inconformidad se formó en mi cara, el rubio, desde el verano pasado he visto que lo acompaña, no tengo idea de que relación tengan, ambos parecen ser muy cercanos tal vez y sean pareja, ambos son muy apuestos y el rubio parece no tener problemas al estar cerca de él, bueno es obvio alguien tan hermoso como lo es Viktor debería de tener alguien igual de apuesto, no alguien como yo que apenas y puedo hablar con el cuándo lo tengo cerca.

—Oh mí ángel ese encuentro fue tan intenso aun puedo recordar el sonido de tu voz, tan varonil— me sonroje en cuanto escuche la voz de Pitchit imitándome —Yūri por más que mires la tarjeta no se te va a materializar en tu cuarto para cumplir tus fantasías sexuales—me levante de mi cama y lo mire con enojo—aunque quizás con ayuda de tu hado padrino se hagan tus deseos realidad—me guiño el ojo.

—Pitchit no todos estamos pensando todo el tiempo en esas cosas— Puse la tarjeta en el buro frente a mi cama—y que quieres decir con esa cosa de hado padrino—.

— ¿Que quiero decir?— dijo mirándome serio—Estoy diciéndote que Viktor está en la sala—yo me quede confundido, comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

—Es imposible que Viktor este en la sala—seguí caminando hasta llegar al sillón y me encontré con Viktor secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—Vik,Viktor ¿qué haces aquí? — me sorprendí mucho.

—Yuuri, a partir de hoy seré tu tutor y hare que pases todas tus materias de ruso— se puso de pie después me extendió la mano y me guiño un ojo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas ¿qué era lo que me estaba diciendo todo empapado?

—Vaya, veo que ya te conto— Pitchit venia saliendo de mi habitación mirándome de una forma inocente—Le hable sobre tus problemas en aprender Ruso —miro a Viktor sonriéndole amablemente, él le correspondió la sonrisa —y el muy amablemente acepto hacer el favor de darte tutorías Yūri— me dijo mirándome de forma maliciosa.

Ese maldito le dije que nada de planes locos .

Sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Ow parece que a Yuuri no le agrada la idea de que le de clases —Viktor me miro un poco preocupado

—Yo, yo, si me parece, que está bien agradezco la ayuda—le dije a Viktor antes de que se arrepintiera e hice una reverencia.

—Excelente cuando iba en secundaria superior estaba acostumbrado a dar tutorías a los niños de primero —Se acercó a mí y me miro muy entusiasmado hasta parecía que su boca formaba un corazón lucia muy lindo de esa manera—era muy bueno en eso todos eran como hermanos menores para mí, yo creo que también puedo llegar a ser un buen hermano para ti Yuuri~—

Me abrazo y otra vez pude sentir su delicioso aroma, espera 3,2,1 recalculando, abrí los ojos muy espantado mientras él me seguía abrazando, ¡Yo no quería ser tratado por el como un hermano menor!, Pitchit estaba frente a mí y me miro con lastima era obvio que él sabía que yo no quería eso.

—Si es genial —Apoye con falsa alegría,

— ¿Cuándo crees que sería conveniente comenzar a juntarnos para darte las asesorías?— me separo un poco pero seguía con sus manos en mis hombros, me estaba sintiendo fatal aunque pensándolo bien tenerlo tan cerca era maravilloso, desvié la mirada para no toparme con sus ojos lindos.

—Creo que podría ser…—Comencé a hablar pero Pitchit me interrumpió.

—Por qué no mejor hoy en la noche — hablo rápidamente antes de que yo pensara en arruinarlo seguramente pensó él.

—¡Pitchit!—le grite escandalizado no quería ir tan aprisa y mucho menos cuando no soy capaz siquiera de hablar normalmente en frente de Viktor.

— ¡Oh eso sería estupendo!—Viktor apoyo alegremente la idea de Pitchit al parecer ambos eran muy entusiastas.

—No, no puede ser hoy mismo—grite sin notarlo—ya es muy tarde—aunque apenas eran la seis de la tarde, no me importo dar esa excusa—además si la tormenta sigue Viktor no podría regresar a su hotel.

—Yuuri pero necesitas iniciar esas tutorías hoy mismo o reprobaras—Pitchit me miro preocupado.

—Pitchit no digas eso no estoy tan mal—mentí no sabía que tan al tanto estaba Viktor de mis habilidades con el ruso.

—Yuuri—llamo Viktor en tono serio — ¿Cuándo es el próximo examen?—yo lo mire un poco preocupado por el tono serio que había empleado

—En dos semanas—mire hacia un lado porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces Yuuri, ¿Crees que seas capaz de pasar el examen en dos semanas aun si no iniciamos hoy?— yo dude mucho, no tenía confianza en este instante como para encararlo.

—Tal vez no pueda pero…— Comencé a hablar con voz trémula me sentía un poco cohibido no me sentía listo para responder a eso.

—Yuuri viendo tu dominio del inglés no creo que no puedas hacerlo, sé que vas a poder hacerlo pero si enserio quieres aprovechar todo el tiempo que te queda, es necesario que comencemos lo más pronto posible— el cambio repentino de su actitud ni siquiera me importo ya que su determinación me hacía pensar que nada importaba si yo confiaba en esos ojos azules que me miraban con determinación invitándome a confiar en su dueño.

—Estoy a tu cuidado Viktor —hice una inclinación mucho más pronunciada que la de hace unos momentos— podemos empezar cuando tú quieras— sabía que había hablado con la determinación que él quería porque había visto sus ojos azules iluminarse y ponerse entusiasmado, un sonido de cámara nos interrumpió.

—Lo siento Yūri pero creí necesario capturar este momento y subirlo a Instagram—era Pitchit que al estar al margen de la conversación que Viktor y yo llevábamos, saco su celular y comenzó a sacar fotos.

—Wow creo que Yuuri y yo deberíamos tomarnos una foto de recuerdo— saco su lujoso celular otra vez, y me acerco a el de manera que quedáramos en la foto ambos— ¡Selfie!— me tomo desprevenido y Salí con las mejillas rojas y un Viktor muy sonriente —¡Genial! también la subiré a Instagram— parece que era un adicto a las redes sociales igual que alguien que conozco

—Viktor deberíamos de seguirnos en Instagram—sugirió Pitchit con alegría al encontrar a alguien tan activo en las redes sociales como él.

—Por supuesto Pitchit — mientras ambos fanáticos de las redes sociales se comenzaban a seguir yo saque el celular de mi bolsa.

tal vez sería buena idea que Viktor y yo nos sacáramos una foto con mi teléfono, me encantaría tener una foto con el .

—Yuuri, también ¿Quieres sacar una selfie? — la voz de Viktor me tomo por sorpresa y enrojecí enormemente — No hay problema —me sonrió después de decir eso y tomo mi celular esta vez abrazándome y posando para la foto guiñando un ojo —¡Listo! — me sonrió mientras me devolvía el celular.

—Tal vez también deberías subirla a Instagram Yūri— Pitchit dijo con voz alegre, yo sabía por qué lo había mencionado.

—Yuuri también ¿Tienes Instagram?—Viktor me miro muy contento —También te seguiré Yuuri—dijo después de que yo asentí con mi cabeza y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Claro tal vez yo también podría seguir a Viktor— yo aún continuaba mirando la foto en mi celular con una sonrisa.

Viktor se veía tan bien en la foto.

—Eso me hace recordar — miro con el ceño fruncido su teléfono—no recibí todavía ningún mensaje de Yuuri aun—puso un puchero — ¿Por qué no me has llamado?—me miro acusadoramente.

—Yo, yo, yo creí que estarías ocupado —me excuse la verdad es que me entraba muchos nervios mandarle algún mensaje y ni se diga llamarle seria aun peor.

—Es acaso que ¿no quieres que tenga tu número de teléfono?—se acercó a mí y tomo mi barbilla entre su dedo pulgar y el índice levantando un poco mi rostro, tenerlo tan cerca era aún peor que solo estar hablando.

—No, no, es eso es solo que — miraba a Pitchit para que me ayudara pero el solo volteo su rostro hacia otro lado silbando sin decir nada, mientras fingía sacar una foto al sofá Traidor— ¿No crees que deberíamos comenzar a trabajar?—esta vez lo de iniciar las tutorías hoy mismo me sonaba realmente bien aunque no estuviera listo.

—Oh tienes razón Yuuri — Viktor pareció olvidar el incidente del número de celular, al parecer olvidaba las cosas rápido y se llevó un dedo a la mejilla como gesto de que acababa de recordar.

—Creo que se deberían ir a tu habitación Yūri—Pitchit sugirió sorpresivamente, le eché una mirada de: con que esta vez si hablas maldito

—No Pitchit, creo que está bien aquí en la sala—Viktor hablo y yo agradecí internamente que no siguiera las ideas de Pitchit por esta vez.

—Lo ves Pitchit es… — fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando, me dirigí a abrir mientras que Pitchit se acercaba a Viktor intentando convencerlo de que era buena idea estudiar en mi habitación— ¿Quién podría ser?—llame la atención de Pitchit mientras me paraba cerca de la puerta.

—Es la razón por la que te dije que estudiaran en tu habitación— Me contesto —Seun Gil va a venir junto con otros compañeros para hacer un trabajo en equipo que nos dejaron— Seun Gil entro en cuanto le abrí la puerta y traía consigo una caja de chocolates.

—Pitchit no pensé que habría alguien más con nosotros — dijo con el tono serio de siempre mirando a Viktor, no parecía estar muy contento

—Soy Viktor, el tutor de ruso de Yuuri—Viktor se presentó muy elegante y formal, que hasta parecía que no era la misma persona de hace unos momentos es tan genial.

—Un gusto soy Seun Gil Lee, el novio de Pitchit—me quede con la boca abierta y mire que Pitchit estaba sonrojado y obviamente más sorprendido que yo.

—Bien Yuuri creo que hacemos mal tercio deberíamos ir a tu habitación—

— ¿Queee? no no—me reusaba con fuerzas no quería estar a solas con Viktor tanto tiempo actuaría como estúpido Viktor me arrastro intente pedir ayuda a Pitchit pero el seguía aun sonrojado por lo que Seung gil había dicho.

Habían pasado más de treinta minutos en los que llevaba leyendo un libro de ruso con Viktor corrigiendo mi pronunciación y preguntándome que era lo que decía el texto todo en ruso, la verdad me sentía realmente nervioso el estar haciendo esto frente a Viktor nunca creí que fuera a tenerlo así de cerca y me daba un poco de ansiedad, pero si pensaba pasar el examen oral del profesor Yakov creo que sería necesario practicar todos los días.

Estaba terminando de dar la explicación cuando Viktor comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien Yuuri he notado tus errores, necesito que memorices este renglón-señalo algo en el libro y lo encerró con lápiz— y mañana me lo recites cuando nos veamos— por manera de decir explicar las cosas me hacía ver que realmente tenía experiencia en enseñar

—muy bien Viktor mañana me gustaría que la clase fuera en el hotel donde te hospedas—Viktor me miro un poco confundido—no quiero causarte más molestias, por el tiempo en transportarte que pierdes—

—Está bien Yuuri~— me sonrió cerrando sus ojos —pero también me gustaría que te sientas cómodo y estés en un lugar donde tengas más confianza— comenzó a hablar mientras, tenía su dedo en la mejilla.

—No, está bien que yo vaya a tu hotel— asegure un poco sonrojado.

—Está bien, Yuuri pero esta vez necesito que me des tu número de celular— el tono que estaba usando era diferente—como no me quisiste llamar, creo que esta vez es mi turno de pedírtelo— me tomo del mentón como ya era su costumbre hacerlo, impidiéndome voltear a otro lado, e hipnotizándome con sus ojos azules.

—Si cre-creo que es necesario — no me podía negar mientras me tenía así.

—Muy bien Yuuri entones, ¿nos vemos mañana?— se giró y comenzó a levantarse de mi cama mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—Si — yo lo seguí mientras salía de mi habitación hasta la sala.

—Muy bien yo te llamo para acordar la hora— miro hacia la puerta del cuarto de Pitchit —No creo que me pueda despedir de Pitchit—

—Al parecer esta en su habitación— continuamos caminando hasta la puerta del dormitorio—Entonces nos vemos mañana — le confirme mientras salía por la puerta con voz tímida aún tenía un poco de miedo de que mi voz no saliera.

—Procura ir con cuidado de camino al hotel— acaricio mi cabello y yo como las veces pasadas no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Si tú también ve con cuidado— lo mire desde mi lugar sin moverme al parecer nos íbamos haciendo cercanos a pesar del corto tiempo que nos conocemos.

—Nos vemos— me sonrió y se fue alegremente con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

En el momento donde lo perdí de vista, vi como salía Pitchit de su habitación con Seun Gil rápidamente, ambos tenían la ropa totalmente desarreglada y los labios hinchados, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro, fuera lo que fuera Pitchit parecía tener un súper oído porque salió en el momento justo.

—Muy bien Yūri ahora cuéntamelo todo— se abalanzo sobre mí tomándome de los hombros y me sentó en el sillón de nuestra mini sala.

—No pasó nada Pitchit, solo estuvimos repasando algunas cosas de mis cuadernos— le dije con un poco de timidez mirando mis dedos.

—Entonces no sirvió de nada que lo invitara al dormitorio si tu no ibas a hacer alguna movida— exclamo frustrado, que creía que iba a hacer no soy como él.

— ¿Fue por eso que lo invitaste a venir?—lo mire ofendido, yo no soy como él, que al parecer no perdió el tiempo para darse un encerrón con el coreano.

— ¡Claro que si!, ¿por qué más?, no iba a ligármelo—hizo un gesto como si fuera obvio a que lo había traído al dormitorio y en la lejanía pude escuchar como Seung gil bufaba.

—Pitchit, ¿no pensaste en cómo me iba aponer yo con solo verlo?, sabes que no controlo nada bien estar bajo presión— lo mire un poco enojado.

—Pues yo no vi que estuvieras bajo ninguna presión a menos que— me hecho una mirada picara mientras movía las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, insinuando algo.

—No digas tonterías — voltee hacia otro lado sonrojado, no es que yo hubiese querido algo más, no por ahora, aun.

—Bueno, pero al fin y al cabo ahora tienes un Sexy y flamante tutor de ruso — dijo efusivamente, pero al parecer había olvidado que Seun Gil estaba ahí hasta que hablo.

—Creo que me mejor me voy no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando que tan sexy es ese extranjero— dijo con su voz un poco menos seria se podía decir que tal vez estaba enojado, miro con desprecio a Pitchit y se fue.

— ¿Qué?, no, no, no te puedes ir Seung — Pitchit salió corriendo detrás de el —Aun no terminamos el proyecto— oí como gritaba antes de que cerrara la puerta, ya me podía imaginar que "proyecto" era al verlos salir así de la habitación de Pitchit.

Cuando me quede solo porque Pitchit fue detrás de Seun Gil, me acosté en el sillón mientras pensaba en mis tutorías con Viktor, debo admitir que de esta manera podre estar más cerca de él, tal vez después deba de agradecerle a Pitchit por el favor, cubrí mi cara con mis manos mientras seguí pensando en el ruso y en esa linda mirada que me dirigía mientras me tomaba por el mentón, era algo completamente mágico mirarlo a los ojos, espero que algo bueno salga de todo esto.

Continuara...

 **hola, hola chicas y chicos muchas gracias por leerme en la actualizacion semanal, en este capitulo vimos mas cercania de nuestro OTP y tambien un personaje aparecio, Pitchit ya esta tratando de acercar a Viktor y Yuuri un poco mas ya vimos las cartas que tenia escondidas, ojala me dejen sus opiniones respecto al capitulo y muchas grcias otra vez nos vemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Adios~**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Me encontraba recostado en uno de los jardines de la universidad el mas alejado de los edificios después de haber terminado todas las clases del día, tenia la tarde libre.

El día Viernes había comenzado de maravilla porque hoy tenía solo algunas clases por la mañana, tal vez debería ir a correr al parque, pensé distraídamente mientras miraba hacia la copa del árbol que me hacia sombra, el día de hoy estaba perfecto.

Parecía que el sol estaría durante todo el día, su luz pasaba a través de las hojas del árbol donde me estaba refugiando de la luz solar, me hacía sentir en paz, recordé que por la mañana pase junto a la cafetería donde el día de ayer había visto a Viktor junto con el Yuri rubio o Yurio como Viktor lo llamaba, mire por curiosidad donde ambos estuvieron sentados ese día cuando discutieron y pensé en cuando Viktor había estado en mi habitación, Viktor no se veía nada afectado por el comportamiento del rubio esa tarde ahora que lo pienso, ayer me hallaba tan perturbado con su presencia en mi habitación que no recordaba como los había visto discutiendo en la cafetería horas antes, suspire recordando que Viktor ahora es mi tutor de ruso, una alegría inexplicable recorrió mi ser e hizo acelerar mi corazón un poco mas, como tutor era alguien muy paciente y maduro, todo lo contrario a como era a cuando le trato normalmente.

Ahora que lo conozco en esas dos facetas también me gustaría saber cómo sería como pareja, tal vez estaba yendo muy lejos pero de Viktor me encantaría conocer cómo es que se comportaba en cada aspecto de su vida, cuáles eran las cosas que le gustaban y cuáles no, que relación tenia con el rubio y con el otro chico de la cafetería e incluso con el profesor Yakov.

Viktor abarca gran parte de mis pensamientos es algo que no puedo controlar, mi respiración se acelera solo con pensar en el, es imposible negar que me gusta, parece una tontería porque apenas y lo conozco. De pronto el recuerdo del verano pasado me asalta, es cierto yo desde antes lo miraba desde lejos, creo que el que ahora le hable me hizo olvidar todos los intentos infructuosos de tratar de que me notara el año pasado, eso solo hace más nítidos mis sentimientos.

—Yuuri~—me sobresalte por una cantarina voz que se escuchaba muy cerca de mi, abrí los ojos sorprendido, encontrándome con Viktor que tenía un dedo en mi mejilla presionándola.

—Que mejillas tan gorditas— seguía presionando sobre mi mejilla insistentemente y yo, yo me dedique a perderme en sus ojos, tan bonitos, de un azul turquesa encantador, mi color favorito siempre fue el azul, pero ahora la razón había cambiado, ahora era por sus ojos, al notar su cercanía sin querer me sonroje como siempre me pasaba cada que estaba con el—Wow se pusieron rojitas— su voz y el toque insistente en mis mejillas me trajo de vuelta la realidad.

— ¡Viktor! Por favor para— trate de quitar el dedo de mi mejilla.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que Yuuri me haya ignorado mientras yo le hablaba— puso ese adorablemente infantil puchero que ya era costumbre cuando hablaba conmigo.

— ¿Me estuviste hablando?— lo vi asentir—Perdón es que estaba pensando en unas cosas

— ¿En qué pensabas Yuuri? ¿Es algo que te preocupa?— Volvió a su actitud normal poniendo una expresión neutra, me era curiosa la forma en cómo podía cambiar de una cosita tierna a un hombre enfocado y serio cuando se concentraba, realmente apuesto.

—No es importante— respondí mientras miraba el cielo no podía decirle que estaba pensando en el y en lo mucho que me gusta

—Yuuri sé que no tiene mucho desde que nos conocimos—se sentó en el lugar donde había estado acostado hace unos segundos— pero me gustaría darte mi confianza y que tu me des la tuya — yo me levante también al ver su expresión seria

—Yo— me quede sin palabras

—sé que te dije que eras como un hermano menor— y yo recordaba eso que se me clavo como espina en el pecho—Pero en realidad no te pregunte como querías que fuera nuestra relación—

—No necesitamos darle un nombre o etiqueta solo quiero que podamos ser nosotros mismos — confesé elevando mi mirada mirando a sus ojos —la verdad yo soy alguien a quien le falta confianza en muchas ocasiones así que me cuesta mucho abrirme a la gente— —solo necesito que ambos podamos dejar que las cosas fluyan naturales entre ambos— y así me vuelva alguien especial para ti pensé egoístamente

—Me parece una perfecta idea— Me sonrió aun con su semblante maduro —Porque, no puedo verte como un tierno hermano menor— lo mire sorprendido por lo que dijo y el trato de retractarse —Bueno no es porque no seas tierno eres muy tierno — me sonroje inmediatamente y el al percatarse lo que había dicho también se sonrojo —Me refiero a que no puedo verte como un hermano menor o como un tutorado, no sé cuál sea la razón— me miró fijamente después de revelarme aquello, hipnotizándome con sus ojos azules una vez más, lo que me animo a confesarle un poco lo que en realidad lo que pensaba de eso.

—Que bien porque yo tampoco puedo verte como un hermano mayor, ni como tutor— lo mire sonriendo — No estoy diciendo que seas un mal tutor de hecho explicas muy bien y creo que gracias a ti puedo pasar mis materias es solo que— lo mire anhelante tratando de decirle mis sentimientos — Creo que podríamos empezar sin etiquetas eso haría más ameno todo ¿no crees?— lo pensó un poco.

—Si tienes razón creo que eso sería mejor—me sonrió despreocupado—pero eso no quiere decir que no seré estricto contigo Yuuri —

—Para nada no quiero que el tiempo de Viktor sea desperdiciado así que cada conocimiento que me otorgues será absorbido por mi como si fuera una esponja—le dije tratando de convencerlo con mi repentino entusiasmo.

—Cuento con ello — me sonrió y después miro alrededor—Estaba viendo que el día es muy agradable que te parece si te doy las tutorías aquí—

—Por supuesto—

Esta tarde creo que nos acercamos un poco más y eso me hacía sumamente feliz.

…

Iba de vuelta al dormitorio en una nube de felicidad como si estuviera caminando sobre algodón de azúcar, esta tarde no solo había podido ser más cercano a Viktor sino también el me había felicitado por mi avance cuando comenzamos nuestra pequeña sesión de estudio, no sé si debería de sentirme así por tan poco pero que haya sido con Viktor me eleva tanto.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo el dia sábado Yuko nos había invitado a la apertura de su bar, es obvio que iba a ser en la tarde pero Viktor me pidio ayuda para llegar, todo cuadraba tal vez podría ir un poco antes para pasar un poco más tiempo con él y como es obvio que en Hasetsu no hay muchos hoteles solo hay uno en el que debía estar hospedado eso me daba cierta ventaja.

No pensaba perder esta oportunidad.

 **Continuara...**

 **Capitulo corto pero vemos a vanzando a nuestro yuuri en la conquista.**

 **Gracias y hasta la proxima.**

 **Espero sus opiniones.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AS IF IT´S YOUR LAST LOVE**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **7.**_

Al entrar al dormitorio inmediatamente me dirigí hacia mi habitación la emoción me había desconcentrado tanto que ni siquiera tenía ganas de atender los deberes de la universidad me acosté sobre mi cama y antes de ir a buscar a Pitchit para trazar una especie de estrategia que me haría toparme misteriosamente con Viktor mañana. Saque mi celular de la mochila para poner música y mirar un rato que había de nuevo en las redes sociales note que tenía notificaciones de Instagram y comencé a revisar, todas eran de la misma persona, di clic en su foto de perfil y note quien era.

Viktor había comenzado a seguirme y le dio me gusta a todas las fotos que había subido incluso en las que había sido etiquetado por Pitchit, me quede sorprendido, y como quien no quiere la cosa me metí a su perfil y en primer lugar estaba la foto que nos habíamos tomado ayer, me sonroje un poco por la descripción que decía:

"Mi lindo, lindo alumno 3."

Sentí mis mejillas sonrosarse como con cada cosa en donde él estaba involucrado.

Salí de la fotografía y noté que había muchas fotos de él y el rubio, también había con un caniche que se parecía mucho a… detuve mis pensamientos antes de que mi mente se desviara y seguí observando que había fotos de algunos chicos que no conocía, entre ellos una pelirroja muy guapa, junto con un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, uno rubio, otro pelinegro y el chico de la cafetería, fui bajando, Viktor en todas lucia completamente guapo suspire sin querer y le di en seguir.

Me sentía muy feliz, mientras iba bajando y viendo todas las fotos con poses lindas que tenía posteadas pensaba que él era como el sol iluminando cada lugar por donde estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo, alguien completamente gris como soy yo, estaba recibiendo luz de ese astro que no hace más que calentar mi pecho y hacer surgir este cálido sentimiento que me hace suspirar no solo cada vez que lo veo sino también cada vez que pienso en él.

Fui interrumpido de mi stalkeo por Pitchit que entro sin más ni más a mi habitación.

—¡Yuuuuri! ¿Ya viste?— estaba con su alegría acostumbrada y traía su celular en una mano y en la otra uno de sus gamsters pegado a su pecho parecía que el pobre estaba siendo torturado.

— ¿Que ocurre Pitchit? —Lo mire interrogante, esperaba que no fuera algo como lo de la vez pasada que me mostro cuales serían las dos cosas que llevaría a una isla desierta interrumpiendo cuando estudiaba, y la respuesta fue algo tan impredecible: celular y gamsters, algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

—Viktor le dio me gusta a cada foto tuya en tu Instagram y en el mío— me mostro su celular yo me ajuste los lentes mirándolo, me sonroje un poco.

—Si ya lo había notado — desvié mi mirada a mi celular y Pitchit lo noto.

— Veo que tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo— tomo mi celular como pudo y comenzó a dar me gusta a diestra y siniestra en las fotos en el perfil de Viktor.

—Pitchit dame eso no puedes tomar mis cosas sin preguntar— le arrebate mi celular mientras se encontraba ocupado en mi teléfono. Observe mi celular y vi que había comentado en la foto de perfil. — ¿QUE HICISTE PITCHIT CHUNANLOT? — leí con angustia el comentario que había puesto en la foto:

"Que sexy foto Viktor 3 3 ;)"

—Lo siento es solo que había olvidado que no estaba en mi celular y puse lo primero que se me ocurrió al ver la foto de ese sexy futuro esposo ruso tuyo Yuuri— comentó despreocupadamente disculpándose, era obvio que no lo sentía para nada.

— Si seguramente— rodee los ojos— y ya te dije que no le digas de esa manera — lo regañe— Y ahora ¿Qué hare para que no sepa que estaba espiando su perfil? — me lamente mientras Pitchit seguía muy sonriente y quitado de la pena acariciando a su gamster.

—Va no seas dramático si lo menciona solo le diré que fui yo el que lo comento, y se enamorara de mi — me dijo molestándome.

— ¿Qué? Tú ya tienes a Seung Gil, no me intentes quitar a Viktor, yo lo vi primero—lo mire receloso mientras él me retaba con la mirada, sabía que estaba bromeando así es nuestra "sana" amistad.

—Pues como tú no te apresuras yo debería quedármelo. Ya que Seung Gil está enfadado conmigo por lo de esa vez— fingió llorar.

—Pues yo si me he estado esforzando con Viktor — Pitchit dejo de fingir que lloraba y me prestó atención abriendo un poco más sus ojos —Hoy cuando me dio tutoría estuvimos hablando y me dijo que no me podía ver como un hermanito menor y que quería que yo confiara en el— Pitchit abrió sus ojos aún más —También me dijo que era muy tierno— Pitchit se cubrió la boca con la mano que traía su celular y ahogo uno de sus gritos de fanboy.

—Yo estaba seguro, le estas empezando a gustar—Me dio una gran sonrisa —Pero debemos pensar en el siguiente paso, debes tener más acercamientos con el, bueno a parte de las tutorías necesitamos que no deje de pensar en ningún momento en ti Yūri— me miro con decisión.

—Yo estaba pensando— comencé a hablar un poco inseguro Pitchit volteo a verme— Que mañana ya que vamos a ir a Hasetsu al Bar de Yuko podemos investigar en que Hotel se hospeda y como me pidio la dirección a parte de pasar l noche con el podría quizá parte del día también estar con el— lo mire un poco tímido.

—Genial estupenda idea, también pienso invitar a Seung Gil al Bar quizá así arreglemos un poco las cosas— Yo sentí un poco más confiado ahora. —Muy bien comencemos a investigar y a planear la estrategia—

Nos la pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo algún plan y trabajando en que podría decir en varias situaciones, también planeando nuestros atuendos según Pitchit era algo muy importante también.

Todo era mejor si tenías un amigo que te apoyaba, eso fue lo que pensé mientras Pitchit y yo actuábamos como adolecentes esta noche.

…

Llegamos como a eso de las diez de la mañana a la terminal de autobuses de Hasetsu esta se encontraba cerca de la playa, el día lucia muy soleado Pitchit y yo habíamos quedado con Leo y Guang que nos veríamos en el bar de Yuko como a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde y que si querían podían ir al hotel de mis padres para que dejaran sus cosas ahí porque sabiendo como éramos todos con la bebida era un poco probable que no regresáramos al dormitorio esa noche, no sé cómo se había arreglado Pitchit con Seung pero al parecer si iba a venir, eso me alegraba un poco porque me gustaba que Pitchit estuviera feliz, como el mejor amigo que era.

Como nos habíamos levantado tan temprano no tuvimos tiempo de desayunar así que teníamos pensado comer algo en la terminal y después investigar el paradero de los rusos no creía que fuera muy difícil encontrarlos en el pequeño pueblo que era Hasetsu porque alguien como el destaca demasiado.

Estábamos sentados en un local con mesas afuera cuando Pitchit se fue al baño, yo estaba esperándolo cuando de pronto escuche como alguien arrastraba una silla y la colocaba ruidosamente frente a mí era el Yuri ruso quien traía su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, lentes obscuros, playera roja y bermudas, se sentó en la silla con las piernas separadas y el respaldo entre ellas, dejo las bolsas que traía en el suelo y comenzó a hablarme.

— _Hey cerdo_ — me miro comenzó de forma grosera yo continúe mirándolo — _Viktor me dijo que iba a darte clases de ruso ¿es cierto?_ — su mirada era intimidante como esa vez en la cafetera de la universidad.

— _Si, es verdad_ — torció la boca al oír mi respuesta.

— _¿Olvidaste lo que te dije?—_ Pregunto con molestia— _No me gustan para nada esos trucos sucios, porque sé que solo lo haces para acercarte a Viktor, es lo que hacen todos_ —me señalo acusadoramente con su dedo y yo fruncí un poco el ceño.

— _Pues al parecer a Viktor no le molesta en absoluto que me acerque a el_ — lo rete con la mirada y el me dio un sonrisa, cínica.

— _No pienso repetirlo una vez mas no voy a permitir que te le quieras meter por los ojos, ¡Viktor no es para ti!_ — comenzó a elevar un poco su voz algunas personas comenzaron a mirar en nuestra dirección pero al nosotros estar hablando ingles no entendían lo que decíamos.

— _Tú no eres nadie para impedirme acercarme a el_ — yo no sabía cuál era su relación pero si Viktor se acercaba a mí de esa manera no creo que hubiera algún problema.

— _¿Por qué no tú mismo le preguntas a Viktor?, él te dirá que soy alguien muy importante y que no puede estar lejos de mí_ — yo me quede sin habla incapaz de formular oración alguna _— ¿Por qué piensas que estamos a aquí de vacaciones?, porque son una vacaciones de pareja_ — me quede sin habla entonces ellos eran novios.

— _Yo, no te creo_ — no podía creer, yo no comprendía porque entonces Viktor actuaba así conmigo de esa manera que me hacía sentir especial.

— _No me importa si me crees o no, no te quiero cerca de él y menos con esa estúpida excusa de que necesitas clases, ¡¿Por qué no te consigues uno japonés?! Y dejas a Viktor en paz_ — Grito con ira y la gente nos seguía mirando en la distancia, no podían entender que era lo que decíamos y no entendían bien la situación.

— _Yo no se lo pedí a Viktor el acepto hacerlo sin nada a cambio, así que ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tu si dices ser su pareja?—_ me levante ya muy enojado y él también se levantó, incluso tiro la silla ambos mediamos lo mismo así que lo podía ver directamente te a los ojos

— _¿Sabes qué? yo mismo me hare cargo que no puedas recibir ninguna clase, tú mismo te lo buscaste_ — hazlo su puño dispuesto a golpearme y cuando estaba a punto de recibir el golpe alguien lo detuvo.

— _Yura, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo_ _?_ — era el chico de la vez pasada el que había detenido el golpe, traía una playera negra sin mangas y bermudas en sus manos sostenía bolsas de compra cuyo contenido era desconocido.

— _Beka_ — su rostro palideció frente al moreno que era solo un poco más alto que ambos.

— _Vámonos_ — lo tomo de la mano pegándolo a su cuerpo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, después alzo las bolsas que estaban en el suelo — _Disculpa_ — me miro hablándome en un inglés perfecto igual que ambos rusos y se fue.

— _Oye suéltame no necesito que me lleves de esa manera_ — el rubio se iba quejando en ruso mientras era arrastrado por el otro.

Ambos se fueron haciendo un escándalo, la verdad yo no sabía que hubiera pasado si no hubiese llegado ese chico y aun no me podía creer que Viktor y el fueran pareja, algo no cuadraba pero si lo eran, tal vez debería de desistir en tratar de acercarme a él y las tutorías con Viktor serian una tortura el tenerlo tan cerca de mí y que fuera prohibido sería algo tan agrio como dulce.

 **Continuara~**

 **Hola, hola muchas gracias por leer el capítulo de esta semana, espero les haya gustado y me gustaría ver sus opiniones, se puso un poco huraño el gatito ya veremos que pasara en el próximo capítulo y si nuestro Yuuri se anima a seguir tratando de conquistar a Viktor a pesar que sabe que tiene pareja o no.**

 **Me gustaría que se pasaran por mi one-shot que publique la semana pasada Primera vez escribiendo smut y también mi primer oneshot.**

https: s/12623855/1/ LO-MUCHO-QUE-TE-DESEO

 **Solo quitnele los espacios**

 **Gracias.**

 **Hasta luego~.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AS IF IT´S YOUR LAST LOVE_**

 ** _Capítulo 8._**

El recuerdo de la conversación con el rubio no podía ser olvidado con facilidad aun cuando Pitchit regreso del baño yo no le había comentado nada pero tan obvio era el cambio en mi actitud, que al terminar de desayunar Pitchit se había hartado de esperar por que hablara y me pregunto directamente.

—Yuuri sé que es difícil para ti hablar sobre lo que piensas, pero no soy adivino—termino de limpiarse con una servilleta la comisura de sus labios y me miro directamente a los ojos para continuar—¿Por qué esa cara?, antes de irme al baño lucias como alguien completamente entusiasta y ahora que vuelvo no haces más que ignorarme y mirar a lo lejos, dime ¿Qué sucedió?— yo pensé en cómo decirle lo que había ocurrido unos momentos atrás pero no hallaba la forma.

—Yo, yo no sé si tratar de estar con Viktor sea buena idea— Comencé a decirle a Pitchit evitando su mirada. Pitchit inmediatamente me miro sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? Yūri, ya habíamos hablado de eso, no abandones la idea de estar con alguien y si ese alguien es Viktor entonces debes de estar con el— Pitchit hablo obviando lo que dijo.

—Sé todo eso, pero mientras no estabas, me encontré con el rubio que siempre esta con Viktor— Pitchit despego la vista de su celular para mirarme otra vez, yo continúe — Y me dijo entre otras cosas que él y Viktor eran pareja—Pitchit casi escupe su bebida.

—No puede ser eso posible— se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa—Viktor se está cayendo por ti, no puede ser que sea pareja de Yurio— lo mire raro no sabía que Pitchit lo llamaba así.

—Eso fue lo que dijo, yo, yo no me siento capaz de entrometerme en una relación — mire a Pitchit—aunque, parece sospechoso porque, bueno, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero Viktor siempre parece pendiente de lo que hago— dije recordando el día de ayer cuando Viktor se recostó conmigo en la universidad.

—Claro que sí, tengo razón sino ¿porque habría aceptado darte tutorías si ni siquiera te conoce? — Preguntó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su silla notablemente confiado.

—En realidad él es una buena persona— Viktor a mis ojos era alguien perfecto —Obvio que ayudaría a un estúpido que no entiende su lengua— Obvie su actitud amable.

—Míralo desde este lado Yuuri un extraño llego y le dijo si podía darle tutorías al amigo de este, ¿Por habría aceptado de no estar interesado en ti? — Pitchit seguía viendo su celular y yo solo podía recordar al rubio mis manos estaban echas puños sobre mis rodillas mientras continuaba hablando.

—Bueno Puede que lo esté pero, eso no quieta el hecho de que este en una relación con el Yuri ruso— mire mis manos sobre mis rodillas evitando la mirada de Pitchit el hecho de que Viktor Fuera pareja de alguien me revolvía el estómago.

—Me está sonando raro, no creo que Viktor sea de los que engañan a una pareja—llamo a la mesera y pagamos mientras nos poníamos de pie continuo hablando —Bueno pero si ya no tienes ánimos para seguir el plan será mejor que vayamos a la casa de tus padres—

El camino a hacia el hotel de mis padres fue silencioso el haber hablado con Pitchit de todo me hacía sentir un poco aliviado, yo no tenía ganas de hablar de nada, ni siquiera de pensar, así que cuando llegara a casa de mis padres podría estar más tranquilo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no ponía un pie en mi casa, el estar ahí me iba a hacer tener una enorme carga emocional, aun que gracias a que Pitchit estaría ahí sería fácil distraerme, él era un gran apoyo emocional en todos los ámbitos desde que nos conocimos en la preparatoria junto con Yuko son los mejores amigos que tengo y que siempre me apoyan en todo desde mi época en el instituto.

Creer que conocía a Viktor por haberlo espiado desde el anterior verano fue un error, aunque ahora concordaba un poco todo, a Viktor y Yuri desde el verano pasado, siempre los veía juntos aunque nunca los vi actuar de otra manera que me hiciera pensar que eran pareja, era algo lógico que fueran pareja, estar siempre viajando los dos solos a un país desconocido es algo que haces usualmente con tu pareja, no sé por qué siquiera lo sospeche.

Mi entrada por la puerta de atrás al onsen de mi familia fue completamente arruinada, cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba entrando por la puerta principal quería retirarme pero cuando lo noté Pitchit ya estaba abrazando efusivamente a mi mamá en la entrada.

— ¡Señora Hiroko!, le traje a Yuuri, lo he cuidado bien y también lo he alimentado— rio mientras abrazaba a mi mamá y me miraba con burla, siempre se habían llevado bien.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi Yuuri, Pitchit, tiene mucho que no lo veíamos— mamá correspondía el abrazo de mi mejor amigo mientras yo los miraba a unos pasos.

—No se preocupe, ya sabe que Yuuri se centra mucho en los estudios tanto que a veces se le olvida que yo también existo— se separó de mamá mientras hablaba.

—Yuuri deberías de ser bueno con Pitchit, él te ha estado apoyando desde el instituto— mama se acercó a mi mientras hablaba.

—Lo sé mamá— solo asentí a lo que decía y la abrace como saludo.

— ¡Que alto estas Yuuri!, me alegro que hayas venido a visitarnos, la vez pasada Minako me dijo que te ha estado ayudando en algunas cosas espero que ya todo este mejor— se separó del abrazo y tomo mis manos, hablando amablemente.

—Si he estudiado mucho — le sonreí de manera amable, mamá siempre era muy comprensiva a pesar de que no me fuera bien en algunas materias.

— ¿No te gustaría ir a saludar a — mamá noto que estaba comenzando a ensombrecer mi semblante y cambio de tema — a tu papá?—

—Si en un rato voy — agradecí internamente que cambiara de tema.

—El señor Toshiya seguro esta viendo el partido de sagantosu —Comento Pitchit comenzado su camino hacia el comedor

—Si ya lo conocen es un gran seguidor de ese equipo— mamá nos guiaba por el hotel y nosotros continuábamos hablando alegremente.

— ¿Y Mari?, ¿no está? — mire alrededor buscando a mi hermana mayor no la había visto en todo el recorrido.

—No, salió un momento es que hemos recibido clientes extranjeros estos días y por lo que me dijo mari ellos esperan a unos amigos y también se hospedaran aquí— como era claro yo sabía de quienes se trataban, aunque no tenia muchas ganas de verlos hoy ni indagar más— Son muy apuestos— mamá me confeso colocando sus manos en sus mejillas tan regordetas como las mías y suspiro.

— ¡Mamá! — yo proteste inmediatamente no me gustaba oír esas cosas de la boca de mi madre.

—Jajaja ¡Señora Hiroko!, tal vez debería presentárselos a Yuuri para que no siga solterón, yo no podría aprovechar, porque, ya sabe que tengo a alguien especial— Pitchit le seguía el juego a mamá como ya era costumbre, avergonzándome frente a todos.

—oh no he hablado mucho con ellos ya sabes por eso del idioma pero parecen muy simpáticos en especial Vic-chan— ese sobre nombre me hizo corroborar de quien estaba hablando y también me hizo pensar en las cosas de las que trataba de olvidar y que me llovían en recuerdos al estar aquí, por suerte Pitchit intervino antes de que yo me pusiera a pensar de mas.

—Por cierto Yuuri y yo quedamos de vernos con unos amigos ¿recuerda a leo y a Guang? —mamá asintió —nos veremos hoy porque quedamos en ir al bar de Yuko—

—oh cierto hoy será el día, si aún recuerdo a esa pareja adorable y ¿tienen pensado tomar una habitación?—

—Si ya sabe cómo se pone Yuuri cuando salimos a beber es un desastre—

—Si justo como Toshiya, les encanta ser el alma de las fiesta — yo solo los ignoraba tratando de evitar encontrarme con la pareja de rusos— No creo que a Yuuri le moleste tener invitados en la suya— dijo mirándome con una sonrisa— amo mucho a mamá no podía decirle que no.

—Está bien— me rendí al cariño que sentía por mi progenitora.

—Pero a Yuuri no le gusta compartir nada, creo que sería mejor que cada quien tenga una habitación—Pitchit opino como si no estuviera aquí —además tal vez hoy yo tenga compañía—guiño un ojo y mama soltó una risita cómplice con Pitchit.

—Oh vaya ojala Yuuri también, no lo he visto tan enamorado desde el verano pasado que perseguía por todos lados a ese chico extranjero— mamá dijo en voz baja a mis espaldas mientras yo estaba mirando alrededor del comedor donde estaban algunos de los clientes.

— ¡Oh Yuuri!, nunca creí que fueras un acosador—Comento Pitchit en voz alta, evidentemente quería que lo escuchara.

—Él sabía que se hospedaba aquí así que por eso no quiso venir ese verano era muy tímido— mamá seguía cuchicheando con Pitchit.

—Mamá no me gusta que hablen así yo soy un adulto no pueden andar diciendo que actuaba como quinceañera enamorada— Proteste para que notaran que los había escuchado y que no aceptaba sus chimes de señoras.

—Pero era justo así como actuabas te traían del — mamá intento excusarse pero la interrumpí, antes de que alguien en el comedor escuchara, mi pasado oscuro.

— ¡Basta! —dije mientras escuche como un estornudo adorable venia de la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros.

—Vic-chan ya despertó— mamá se levantó pero antes de que el dueño de ese estornudo adorable se levantara se había ido hacia la cocina, con un propósito que desconocía.

— _mmm estoy hambriento —_ su voz adorable se escuchó y yo voltee a mirarlo, decir que me quede embobado es poco para la forma en que entre en trance cuando note que estaba despierto a punto de levantarse del tapete donde estaba acostado y la bata del hotel no estaba sino abierta de forma que la traía colgando en los antebrazos y se podía ver todo su firme pecho y la parte de abajo no estaba diferente podía ver de la mitad de sus muslos para abajo por que le quedaba algo corta y parecía que no traía los pantaloncillos, simplemente encantador y varonil lo describían perfectamente.

—Yuuri recuerda es papá casada— oí la voz de Pitchit pero no me importo y seguí viendo— y cierra la boca se te meterán moscas—cubrí mi boca y le dirigí una enojada mirada a Pitchit.

—oh Yuuri ~—cuando noté Viktor se había levantado apresuradamente y venia hacia mí pero con el revoltijo de tela que traía encima estaba a punto de caerse — ¡ohwp!— un sonidito raro salió de su boca cuanto tropezó.

— _¡Viktor!, ¡Cuidado!_ —por suerte me levante justo a tiempo para sostenerlo y cayo sosteniéndose de mis hombros y yo caí sentado, gracias a eso pude tener una mejor vista de su rostro al tenerlo tan cerca, él solo rio un poco atolondrado tenia las mejillas sonrosadas con levedad y esa hermosa sonrisa de siempre.

— _jajajaja me caí sobre ti, Yuuuurrii~_ —la manera arrastrada en como hablaba y el cómo alargaba mi nombre me hizo darme cuenta de algo, también ayudo el olor a alcohol que desprendía.

— _¿Estas ebrio Viktor?_ — lucia muy indefenso e inocente que me sentí culpable de tenerlo sobre mi casi semidesnudo

— _Solo tome un poco, aunque pienso que ya se me subió porque estoy viendo un ángel_ — me sonrió y me guiño un ojo yo solo me sonroje a punto de morir ahí mismo— _¿eres real Yuuri?_ — tomaba mis manos tratando de verificar que estuviera ahí, entrelazándolas con las suyas.

— _Si so-soy real_ — estaba a punto de derretirme.

— _Mmmm aún no lo creo_ — soltó mis manos y las coloco en su pecho _— Uff ya tenía mucho calor pero tus manos están frías …_ — la imagen frente a mí era tan irreal que lo caliente que estaba parecía inhumano, y me refería a todas las calenturas habidas y por haber, su piel era suave, porque Viktor era tan…

— ¡Yuuri! — Pitchit me llamo con tono de advertencia para sacarme de mi burbuja color rosa que se estaba volviendo color rojo pasión — ¡Tu mamá ya viene!— yo conecte cables y decidí acomodar a Viktor de modo que no se viera como si esta fuera una escena para mayores de dieciocho, no quería que mamá me viera de esta manera con su futuro yer… quiero decir con Viktor.

— _Viktor cúbrete un poco_ — susurre mientras ponía todo el desastre de telas en su lugar y lo peinaba un poco, estaba muy inquieto y no me hacia mi trabajo fácil y menos después de tenerlo sobre mi de esa forma tan.

— _Mmm pero hace calor_ — se removía como niño pequeño — _Pero solo lo hare porque Yuuri lo dice_ — se puso firme y sonrió hacia la dirección que venía mamá

— _Parece que ya despertaste Vic-chan_ — mamá volvió con algunos vasos y dos jarras también traía unas pastillas— _Veo que ya conociste a Yuuri y a su amigo Pitchit_ — mamá me sonrió mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa y yo la ayudaba.

— _Si Yuuri es alguien muy bueno_ — le sonrió a mamá y después a mi _— a Pitchit creo también lo conocía_ — hizo un ademan de que trataba de recordar, era muy lindo aun que estaba ebrio.

— _Al parecer aun estas un poco "feliz" ten toma esto para que no te duela después la cabeza_ — mamá siendo tan amable como siempre le ofrecio algunas pastillas.

— _jajjaja es que pensé que se iba a quitar la resaca si me la "curaba"_ — decía totalmente divertido.

— _No creo que bebiendo más se quite la resaca Viktor_ — le regañe, Pitchit solo se mantenía al margen no sé qué pasaba por su mente no apartaba la mirada de su celular.

— _jejeje Yuuri se enoja_ — mamá se alejó y nos dejó a solas mientras Viktor reía divertido.

— _Creo que deberías dormir un poco más_ — le dije viendo cómo se notaba un poco desorientado.

— _Está bien pero solo 15 minutos por que después tengo que ir con Mila y Georgi_ — se volvió a acomodar en el tapete que estaba cerca de nuestra mesa.

— _Si Viktor yo me encargo de despertarte_ — asentí mientras veía como cerraba los ojos.

— _ok_ —

— _oye Viktor antes de que duermas, ¿no sabes donde esta Yurio?_ — de repente Pitchit se despegó de su celular y hablo llamando la atención de Viktor.

— _Mmm está en la playa con Mila y Georgi no lo he visto desde que se fue con Otabek_ — busco una posición mas cómoda sobre el tapete.

— _ah muy bien_ — Pitchit solo asintió y volvió la vista a su celular.

— _Está enojado conmigo porque le digo Yurio, pero es que no le puedo decir Yuri porque_ — Viktor no termino de hablar porque se quedó dormido.

— _¿Por qué le preguntas eso?_ — hable haciendo voltear a Pitchit.

—No queremos que el gatito te ves cerca de su "novio", ¿o sí?—Pitchit levanto una ceja de manera burlona, refiriéndose a que yo trataba de acercármele a Viktor.

—Si tienes razón tal vez intente gol…, digo no quiero armar una escena frente a Viktor— me corregí antes de que se me escapara eso, no se de lo que Pitchit sería capaz si se entera.

—Apenas son las once, ¿qué haremos de aquí hasta que Leo y Guang-Ho lleguen?— cambie de tema rápidamente.

—Mmmm no se tal vez deberíamos meternos en las aguas termales, hace mucho que no lo hago— comento Pitchit entusiasmado.

—Sabes que no te puedes sacar fotos dentro— explique mientras Pitchit me dirigía una mirada herida—y además no puedo dejar aquí a Viktor le dije que lo despertaría— comente mirando al ruso dormir.

—Bueno, entonces debería ir a dejar estas cosas a las habitaciones — Señalo todo su equipaje, no sé cuánto tiempo cree que nos vamos a quedar aquí.

—Si toma— tome mi mochila y se la colgué en el hombro, el me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Solo porque eres mi amigo— le sonreí alegremente y le di la espalda mientras se iba volviendo mi mirada al guapo rostro de Viktor— ¡Yuuri recuerda!, ¡es papa casada, no debes estar fantaseando con el!— casi grito cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación con todo el equipaje.

— ¡No me digas como vivir mi vida!— le grite de vuelta.

 **Continuara~**

 **Hola, hola aquí con un nuevo capítulo espero no hayan notado mi ausencia, pero ya estamos aquí, me gustaría saber, que piensan acerca de que Yuuri lo siga intentando aunque sepa que Viktor tenga novio, o si creen de verdad que Yurio y Viktor son novios.**

 **Y espero hayan disfrutado de capitulo (ojala ya no me atrase tanto con los siguientes) y denme sus críticas constructivas y opiniones muchas gracias y adiosito.**


End file.
